


Day 13: In Public

by CampbellB1994



Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [14]
Category: Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Age Difference, Biting, Campbell is 19, Dressing Room Sex, M/M, Masters is in his 40s, Public Sex, Quiet Sex, Subspace, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: Campbell and Bill are out shopping for Campbell's outfit for Bill's work event.Bill comes into the dressing room to help him out.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839046
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Day 13: In Public

**Author's Note:**

> Campbell’s suit; https://www.tedbaker.com/uk/Mens/Clothing/Suits/PICDEBW-Debonair-plain-wool-waistcoat-Dark-Red/p/242424-DK-RED

“Campbell?” Bill knocks on the dressing room door, the boy has been in there for a while. “Are you okay in there?” There was no response. “Campbell?” He knocks again. He hears the door unlock and pushes it open. “I’m stuck.” Campbell says tangled up in a waistcoat. “Yes you are.” Bill chuckles, helping his arm into the waist coat. “Why do we have to buy me a suit anyway.” Campbell sighs, slumping down on the bench. “Because we are going to a work event.” Bill takes a hold of the tie around Campbell’s neck. “Plus you look cute all dressed up.” Bill’s fingers are quick to tie the fabric up, pressing a hand against the boy's chest as he pulls the knot up to his collar. “Bill.” Campbell shivers, looking down. Bill follows the boy’s gaze, noticing how the boy was hard. “Well we must sort this out.” Bill reaches behind him to lock the door again, moving the hand down to unbutton Campbell’s dress trousers. 

“Okay we have to be quiet Campbell.” Bill reminds the boy, as he shuffles his trousers down. “We have to be very quiet.” Campbell nods as Bill lowers him down onto his length, leaning back against the wall. One hand rested on the boy’s back whilst the other moved over his mouth. “Don’t make a sound, it’s alright.” Bill whispers into the boy’s ear, thrusting into him gently. Bill could feel Campbell moan into his hand, warm breath against the palm. “It’s okay.” Bill encourages watching Campbell’s face scrunch up, teeth skimming against Bill’s hand. “Bite my hand, that’s alright.” Campbell presses his teeth against the side of Bill’s hand that rests over his mouth. “Is everything okay in there gentleman?” A staff member asks, Bill keeps Campbell steady. "We’re fine, just comparing a few of the suits.” He calls to the women, keeping his movements steady in Campbell. He waits for the women to move away before moving to kiss at Campbell’s neck. “Are you close?” He asks against the boy’s neck, the vibration causing a shiver down the boy’s spine. Campbell can only manage to nod. “It’s okay. Close your eyes. Pretend it’s just us.” Bill encourages, moving his hand up and down the boy’s back as he cums into Bill’s hand. 

“Just these.” Bill says, placing the clothes onto the counter. Campbell rested his head against Bill’s shoulder, arms wrapped around the man’s waist. Bill notices the cashier looking to Campbell as she scans the clothes. “Just a bit tired of shopping, aren’t you?” He says, brushing a hand through Campbell’s hair. The cashier smiles, placing the bag on the table. Bill hands over his card, watching the cashier put the card through. “All done.” She smiles, putting the receipt in the bag and passing it to Bill. “Do you think we should go for some lunch?” Bill whispers making Campbell perk up a bit. “Thank you.” Bill says, waving to the cashier who calls up the next customer. Bill helps move Campbell along. “What are we feeling?” Campbell looks off into the distance, moving out of Bill’s arms and running to the food hall. “Guess we are going to Pizza Hut then.” Bill shakes his head catching up with him. 

“Coffee and a glass of orange juice.” The waitress places the cups down on the table. Bill had to convince Campbell that he needed to get his energy back up. “Is this work event going to be boring?” Campbell rests his head against the side of the booth chair. “We will be talking about medicine but Virginia will be there.” Bill rests his hand on Campbell’s. “I want more people to meet you Campbell.” The boy moves his hand away. “But what will I be introduced as; someone you ‘care’ for.” Campbell frowns, taking a sip of his juice, playing with the straw. “I’ve explained Campbell, haven’t I? Some people aren’t as…” He searches for the right word. “Accepting of people like us.” They move their hands away as the waitress comes back with the pizzas. “Thank you.” Bill says watching her walk away. “I don’t see the big deal. I love you and you love me. How’s that any different to a man and woman in love or two women?” Campbell grumbles going for a slice of his pizza. “I know that but some people don’t think that way. It is safer to pretend in public than convince them just for now.” Campbell takes a sad bite from his pizza. “I don’t want to get attacked again, like my dad attacked me.” Campbell says, Bill reaching over to squeeze his shoulder. “I’ll keep you safe, that won’t happen again.” 


End file.
